Harley Mob
The Ha''rley ''was formed in 1997 by four Isis meerkats (three females, one male), a Vivian male, and seven wild meerkats. Dominance was undecided between both genders until finally Orc took dominance, one of the wild females took dominance until the Avatar female, Lazuli joined the group. The last Isis female and wild female fought with Lazuli but both were beatened into submission and Lazuli became the dominant female. Lazuli gave birth to her first litter later that year to Carbonado, Tanzanite, and Spessartine. She later mother more litters, all of them fathered by Orc, except for one that was fathered by the remaining wild male; Bucket List. In July 2001, Lazuli passed away from old age, that same month Orc and Bucket List were ousted by three wild males, they later joined the Centaur. Lazuli's daughter Quartz took dominance, but only had four litters in her four year of dominance, she may of had more, but they were never recorded. In December 2004, Quartz was hit by a car during a crossing, her half-sister Kimberly took dominance for a week but was ousted by Quartz's daughter Amethyst. Dominant Pair When the Harley were found, there was no dominant pair. The Vivian male, Orc took dominance over the four wild males and single Isis male. The oldest wild female, VHF001 finally took dominance over her sisters and the Isis females and was pregnant. The next month, the Avatar female, Lazuli joined the Harley after getting seperated from the Elveera. Lazuli, the wild female, and Lia fought for dominance and Lazuli beat both females and took dominance. Lazuli began producing litters with Orc, though in July 1999, Lazuli mated with the remaining wild male Bucket List and that next month gave birth to Kimberly and Kel. In January 2001 Lazuli died from old age, Orc and Bucket List left the group and her daughter Quartz took dominance. Quartz mated with several rovers but only had four known litters. In December of 2004, Quartz was hit by a car and died. Her half-sister Kimberly took dominance for a week but was ousted by Quartz's daughter Amethyst, Known Members Lazuli (VAF003) Lia (VISF005) Caterina (VISF009) Fiora (VISF010) Vieri (VISM004) Orc (VVM002) VHF001 VHF002 VHF003 VHM004 VHM005 VHM006 Bucket List (VHM007) Carbonado (VHM008) Tanzanite (VHF009) Spessartine (VHF010) Jewel (VHF011) Coaldust (VHF012) Diamond (VHF013) Pearl (VHF014) Opalscent (VHF015) Meteor (VHM016) Kimberly (VHF017) Kel (VHF018) Crystalline (VHF019) Quartz (VHF020) Morganite (VHF021) Geode (VHM022) Rose Gold (VHF023) Nickel (VHF024) Zinc (VHM025) Mercury (VHF026) Iron (VHM027) Sulfur (VHF028) Amethyst (VHF029) Aquamarine (VHF030) Sapphire (VHF031) Steeldust (VHF032) Peridot (VHM033) Citrine (VHF034) Ruby (VHF035) Mineral (VHM036) Karat (VHM037) Mithril (VHF038) Neon (VHF039) Platinum (VHF040) Helium (VHM041) Lead (VHM042) Alabaster (VHF043) Rivals The Harley's main rivals are the Centaur and the Isis mob, though some encounters with wild mobs happen. History 1997: The Harley is formed with four Isis meerkats join with one Vivian rover and seven wild meerkats. Dominance undecided. 1998: Orc becomes the dominant male. VHF001 becomes the dominant female and is pregnant. Caterina and Fiora are LAST Seen, though later seen in another group. All but one of the wild males and Vieri leaves the group. Lazuli joins the group, VHF001, Lia, and Lazuli fight. Lazuli becomes the dominant female. September 1998: Lazuli gave birth to Carbonado, Tanzanite, and Spessartine. December 1998: Lazuli gave birth to Jewel, Coaldust, and Diamond January 1999: Lazuli gave birth to Pearl, Opalscent, and Meteor July 1999: Lazuli was pregnant. August 1999: Spessartine was pregnant. Lazuli gave birth Kimberly and Kel September 1999: Spessartine gave birth to Crystalline, October 1999: Lazuli was pregnant. Carbonado went roving and disappeared. November 1999: Lazuli gave birth to Quartz, Morganite, and Geode. January 2000: Lazuli gave birth to a unknown litter that was killed by the Isis. Tanzanite, Spessartine, Jewel, and Diamond leave the group to form the Rushes. August 2000: Lazuli gave birth to Rose Gold, Nickel, and Zinc. January 2001: Lazuli died from old age. Quartz takes dominance. July 2001: Orc and Bucket List go roving, leave the group and join the Centaur. A wild male joins the group. September 2001: Quartz gave birth to Mercury, Iron, and Sulfur. May 2002: Quartz gave birth to Amethyst, Aquamarine, and Sapphire. August 2003: Crystalline gave birth to Steeldust. Quartz gave birth to Peridot, Citrine, and Ruby. Crystalline, Morganite, Rose Gold, and Nickel were evicted and diappeared. November 2004: Quartz gave birth to Minerial and Karat, December 2004: Quartz was hit by a car and died. Kimberly takes dominance for a week but is ousted by Amethyst who becomes the new dominant female. 2005: Amethyst gave birth to Mithril, Neon, and Platinum. 2006: Amethyst gave birth to Helium and Lead. 2007: Amethyst gave birth to Alabaster, Topaz, and Zircon